Child of a Legend
by Osabius
Summary: When Revvyn begins his adventure, in a completely new region far away from his family, he is suddenly faced with the seemingly unstoppable force of Team Plasma. Will the organization bring about an end to the many years of world peace? Or will Revvyn be able to stop the spread of Ghetsis' twisted philosophy.


Revvyn awoke to the familiar sound of his alarm clock blaring. He looked over at the picture of his family on the nightstand. Revvyn struggled to remember his real family, they died a couple years after he was born so his adopted dad, grandpa more like, gave him this picture. In the center of the picture sat Revvyn with a huge childish grin on his face. His grandpa Oak was kneeled behind him ruffling his hair. Next to them stood Revvyn's childhood friend, and Oak's granddaughter, Ezra. She stood with a proud smile and her thumb high in the sky. Kneeling behind Ezra was her mom Blue trying to contain her laughter. It was a nice picture that fully encapsulated the personalities of the family.

On this particular morning, Revvyn sat down to eat breakfast with his grandpa and decided to confront him with some newly found courage. "Grandpa, what was my dad like?"

Oak, somewhat surprised by the question as Revvyn never asked about his family replied "Oh, well uh… your father was a great man, he was very kind and compassionate. He always looked out for his friends before himself and never turned his back on them. Not only was he a kind man, but he was also an exalted trainer. One of the best I've ever seen."

"Seriously?"

"You'd best believe it, son, because I suspect you will be just like him one day," Oak said chuckling.

"How can I be like my dad when I don't even have any Pokémon?"

"How old are you now… 12? Well in that case, why don't you come with me?" Oak stood from the table with a smirk on his face.

As Revvyn walked with Oak to the lab, many thoughts went through his head. Where is grandpa taking me? Why couldn't we wait, I didn't finish my breakfast? But his questions were soon answered when Oak opened the door to the lab and led Revvyn inside. Oak prompted him to a small mahogany table in the center of the room "Wait here" he said. Revvyn remained in front of the table lightly drumming his fingers as Oak vanished into the back room and emerged with three pokéballs. Oak arranged the pokéballs on the table and looked up to Revvyn.

"Here lies the solution to your problem my son. Within these three pokéballs lies a different and exceptional Pokémon. I shall give you the option to choose one of these; you need not do it right now; you can take all the time you need to make your decision."

"Are you serious grandpa?! What Pokémon are in there? Are the powerful? Are they cool? What are their names?!"

"Slow down, slow down. I'm getting to that." Oak hovered his hand over the left pokéball. "This is Gothita, a psychic type Pokémon with three evolutionary stages. She is quite small now but can be quite the dependable Pokémon." Oak moved his hand to the right and stopped over the middle pokéball. "In this pokéball, you will find Pancham, a fighting type Pokémon. Pancham can be quite feisty but is a fiercely loyal companion. Finally, Oak moved his hand over the right pokéball. "And finally, in this, you will find Hippopotas, a ground type Pokémon. Hippopotas are extremely territorial and are often seen fighting other Pokémon that get too close, but they are tough and can take a hit."

Revvyn stood there speechless, thoughts flooding his mind as he had a tough decision to make. His starter Pokémon would be chosen today. His first companion to begin his journey as a Pokémon trainer. He looked at his grandpa and asked; "Where did you get these Pokémon?"

"Well, they were gifts from my fellow professors in the different regions around the world, they sent them to me to help with my research, and now that I have finished with it, you may choose one to be your companion."

"Wow, that's amazing! How many professors do you know?"

"Well let's see… There are seven professors that have been nationally recognized by the Association including myself. Thankfully the different regions have been at peace for many years now. This has allowed for the different Pokémon species to flourish all around the world, it has made my research far more exciting."

Revvyn seemed to lose focus halfway through Oak's speech and focused his attention back on the pokéballs in front of him.

"Take your time my son, you need not choose today." stated the professor.

"I want that one" Revvyn pointed at the middle pokéball.

"You sure? I haven't even let them out of their pokéballs yet." asked Oak.

"You don't need to; I can tell we will be great partners"

"Well, that was quick" Oak chuckled.

"I don't know grandpa I just have a good feeling."

"That's exactly what your dad said when he chose his first Pokémon."

"Really? What was my dad's first Pokémon?"

"Your dad chose Charmander to be his starter Pokémon. Back in those days the Association issued three Pokémon to be the baseline starters for new trainers. So, your dad chose the fire type, quite fittingly I might add, they worked very well together."

"Why am I not getting one of those starter Pokémon?"

"Oh, well you certainly could, however I thought you should have something more unique. As you are quite the unique individual."

"I can't tell if I should be insulted or not. Anyway, why did you have to give the same three Pokémon to new trainers? Why couldn't they have a variety to choose from?"

"Good question my boy. Well the Association thought that in order to encourage fair competition amongst new trainers, professors should issue the same three starter Pokémon to each trainer. That way the playing field is level. Also, those three Pokémon were picked specifically because they are compatible with almost any new trainer as far as temperament, personality, and skill. But just because all trainers got the same pick, doesn't mean those Pokémon weren't special. Within those Pokémon, and all Pokémon for that matter, lies great potential, that when tapped into correctly can have extraordinary outcomes."

"What kind of things have you seen grandpa?"

"Hmm, well our very own league champion Lance has a Charizard on his team, and might I say it is quite the formidable opponent."

"Wow, our champion uses a starter Pokémon on his team?"

"Yes, and that just goes to show that any Pokémon, no matter how common or basic, has outstanding potential."

"Hmm. That makes sense actually, I'll keep that in mind grandpa."

"Great, I'm always glad to pass on little pieces of wisdom here and there. Now, why don't you take your new Pokémon and go have some fun, get to know each other."

Oak led Revvyn outside and prompted him to play with his new friend. Oak watched as he ran off into the nearby meadow to play. As Oak returned to the lab he was greeted with a wonderful surprise.

"Oh, watch out, there's trouble" Oak said with a smile.

"Grandpa Grandpa!" shouted Ezra running over to Oak.

"Hello, darling! How have you been?" Oak said picking her up and spinning her around. He set down Ezra and turned towards his daughter with his arms spread, "My daughter, how was your trip?" Blue walked over to Oak to give him a hug "It was great dad; we both had an amazing time didn't we Ezra?"

"It was great grandpa! We saw so many different Pokémon all playing together!"

"That's wonderful to hear sweetie, do you know what species they were?" Oak questioned.

"Ummmm, there were some Pidgey, some Wailord, and a bunch of others!"

"Well now that just sounds like a blast!"

"Hey grandpa why do you have pokéballs on the table?"

"Oh well I decided it was time to let Revvyn have a Pokémon of his own, so I brought out some of my special ones for him to choose from."

"WHAT?! HE DIDN'T TAKE MINE DID HE?!" She yelled as she ran for one of the pokéballs and threw it releasing a Gothita from inside. "Oh, thank goodness he didn't choose you," she said grasping the Pokémon in her arms.

"So, since Revvyn got to have a Pokémon, do I get to keep her now?"

"Certainly, my dear, I think it's high time you got on your way to becoming a trainer just like your mom. Say, Roe is out playing in the meadow with his Pokémon, why don't you go and join him?"

Ezra turned to her mom with bright eyes and a wide smile. After Blue nodded, she picked up the pokéball and ran out to meet her friend.

"You think they're ready?" Blue asked.

"Of course, you know I have a knack for this kind of thing. I can see it in them, they're ready for this."

"Yeah yeah I know, just look at how we turned out."

"Who's we? I'm hardly qualified as a Pokémon trainer these days."

"I was talking about Red and me. I know he's gone now but that doesn't change the fact that he was probably the best trainer to ever pick up a pokéball."

"I wish you wouldn't bring him up. I still remember his death like it was yesterday."

"So do I, but somebody has to remember the happy times. It's what Red would have wanted."

"You're right, I should just try to move past what happened. Hell, it might make me look a few years younger."

* * *

Revvyn ran out to the meadow with a smile on his face and a bounce in his gait. As soon as he got to the hill in the pasture, he threw his pokéball "Uh Pancham come on out?" The pokéball soured through the air, and a blue starry light appeared along the seam. The pokéball suddenly burst open, and a lightning bolt struck the ground revealing Revvyn's new pal Pancham. He broke out of the pokéball and stood on the crest of the hill looking around confused until he looked and saw his trainer staring at him in awe. Pancham ran towards its new owner and jumped into his arms.

"Hello, Pancham! We're going to be best friends and have lots of fun adventures!" Both Revvyn and Pancham ran around the meadow playing tag and having fun when they saw Ezra come over the crest of the hill. "Ezra! Come on Pancham, let's go say hello," Revvyn yelled as he ran up to meet her. "Hey, Ezra how was the vacation with your mom?"

"It was awesome, we saw lots of cool Pokémon most of which I had never seen before, and ate lots of great food," Ezra continued with a grin. "We got to watch a couple of battles in one of the local tournaments too! There were lots of strong trainers with lots of different Pokémon."

"Awesome! Speaking of cool Pokémon, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, Pancham!"

" So, you chose Pancham huh? I'm glad you did because I wanted Gothita to be my first. Plus, I can tell he truly adores you." she said giggling as she pointed to Pancham.

"What do you mean?" Revvyn turned towards Pancham to see him sitting right next to his leg smiling up at him. "Ha, I guess you're right! Well, guess what? I like you too!" petting him on the head. "Ooooooo" Pancham laughed.

"Here's my Pokémon!" Ezra said excitedly throwing her pokéball. As it erupted, a small Gothita flopped down into the grass. "Say hello to Mizu! Mizu, these are our new friends!"

Revvyn and Ezra played in the meadow for hours with their new Pokémon before they had to go back home for dinner. They walked back with each other in hand and their Pokémon beside them. Both Oak and Blue were waiting on the porch, watching as they returned from their little adventure.

"They're going to change the world in a major way someday," Oak stated looking down at his grandchildren with pride.

"You just figure that out?" Blue joked.

"Hush up," Oak said with a laugh.

Revvyn and Ezra walked up to the porch looking at the two chuckling adults. "What?" they said in unison. "Oh, nothing let's go eat dinner." Oak led them all inside to eat dinner.

* * *

"Okay Pancham, I think we're going to need a nickname for you before we begin our training," Revvyn thought curiously. "How about... Zeke?" "Cham! Cham!" Revvyn's Pancham said jumping up and down. "I'll take that as a yes! From now on I will call you Zeke." Revvyn laughed as Pancham put his fists on his hips and puffed his chest out.

"Okay Zeke, training begins now. Based on everything I've learned from my Grandpa so far; training will begin very basic. Until we both get a better understanding of each other we can't get too advanced otherwise the training won't do any good. To start I think we should do some standard strength training so we can establish a baseline of your power. Considering you are a fighting type you should take quite well to this."

"Down by the river there are tons of rocks, boulders, and fallen trees we can move around so let's head that way!"

The training began with Revvyn and Zeke lifting up rocks of varying sizes and throwing them as far as they could. For speed training, they both raced between different points around town, and up and down hills trying to beat each other, while decreasing the time it took them to get between those places. Then came endurance training, so they both just ran as many laps around town as possible. Finally came evasive training. Revvyn would throw balls at Zeke and vice-versa, and he would dodge them as quickly as possible.

"Okay I think that is enough training for today Zeke, what do you think." Revvyn turned around to find his partner sleeping in a bed of flowers behind him. "Maybe I pushed you a little harder than I needed to huh." he chuckled as he stumbled over and carried his Pokémon home. Revvyn barely made it to his room before he collapsed on his bed, Zeke by his side. Oak walked upstairs to Revvyn's room to find them both sleeping heavily on Revvyn's bed. Oak simply smiled, turned the lights off and closed the door.

Oak walked out to the lake near the town to check up on his granddaughter. He grabbed a sack with sandwiches and various berries for the three of them. When he got to the lake, he took his shoes off and dipped his feet in the water, sitting on the edge of the dock. He watched as his granddaughter splashed and swam around the lake with her Pokémon. Once Ezra caught sight of her grandpa, she swam over to say hello.

"Hey, grandpa! Did you see Mizu and me swimming together?"

"Yes, I did my dear. I brought dinner for all of us as well."

"Where's Revvyn? Why isn't he here?"

"I was going to bring him, but I found him and Pancham asleep and very dirty in his room, so I decided to let them rest."

"He probably pushed himself too hard as usual. He has a habit of going over the top you know."

"I call it enthusiasm" Oak laughed. "Anyway, were you doing some training with Mizu?"

"I sure was! Basically, I'm working with her trying to help her get a better grasp on her psychic abilities before we do anything too advanced. It's really hard because I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well you've only been at it for one day, I'm certain you will figure it out eventually. But don't go reading my mind once you do." Oak gave Ezra a playful nudge with his elbow. "Now let's eat, I brought sandwiches."

* * *

 **1 year later:**

"Jeez, Zeke! You're getting crazy strong! I think we're going to have to switch up the training regimen if we want to keep getting you stronger." Revvyn looked off into the training field gaping at what he saw. Zeke had thrown their heaviest rock several dozen meters past his own. "I don't think these rocks will do you anything for you anymore... the only problem is, I don't know what you can use." Revvyn smiled. "See that tree over there Zeke?" Pancham nodded. "Go try to pull it out of the ground.

Zeke waltzed over to the tree and, with a little bit of resistance, ripped the tree right out of the ground, roots and all. "ZEKE! That was amazing!" Zeke shrugged his shoulders and began munching on the roots of the tree. Revvyn ran over to see how much damage Zeke did when he noticed something in the crater where the tree used to be. "What is that?" Revvyn jumped into the hole and picked up a disc-shaped rock with an odd imprint. "Zeke look at what we found! I think it's a fossil!"

Revvyn and Zeke called it a day for training and ran back home to show the professor their discovery. "Grandpa look, a fossil!" Revvyn jumped with excitement.

"Just where did you find this, my boy?" Oak asked with enthusiasm and a sparkle in his eye.

"Well Zeke ripped this tree out of the ground, and I found it in the hole underneath it!"

"Wait Pancham pulled a tree out of the ground?" Oak asked quite stunned.

"Oh of course! Zeke has been crazy getting strong recently, so it wasn't too much of a surprise. Anyway, do you know anything about this fossil?" Revvyn questioned giddily.

"Unfortunately, I do not know much in the field of fossils. However, you can take it down to the museum, and they can look over it for you. How about you grab Ezra tomorrow and the both of you can head down there together. We can call it your first adventure," Oak smiled.

As soon as Revvyn woke up the next morning, he bolted into Ezra's room to get her ready for their adventure.

"Ezra! Wake up, Ezra!" Roe shouted as he walked stormed into her room.

"What do you want Revvyn," she glanced at her clock "Oh my gosh its 5 am what are you doing?"

"We're going on an adventure!" Revvyn giggled with a huge smile.

"Revvyn go back to bed, there's no way grandpa would let us go on an adventure."

"I found a fossil yesterday training with Zeke, I showed it to grandpa, and he said that we should take it to the museum a few towns over. He called it our first adventure!"

"What? Are you serious? What are we waiting for, let's go!"

Revvyn and Ezra took off through the meadow and into the forest heading towards Pewter City. Along the way, they talked about their training and how well they were bonding with their Pokémon. Ezra seemed very impressed with the progress Revvyn, and Zeke were making, especially how strong Zeke was getting. While Ezra was talking about how Mizo was coming along, two wild Pokémon jumped out of the brush and attacked them. Zeke jumped off Revvyn 's shoulders and assumed his position in front of him, Mizu levitated down next to him. Revvyn and Ezra looked at each other with excitement in their eyes, their first Pokémon battle!

"I'll take the one on the left, you take the one on the right," Revvyn instructed. "Okay, Zeke here we go! Use tackle!" Zeke rushed the dog and slammed into it at full speed, which was considerably fast considering their training.

"Pup Pup!" the little dog winced as the attack struck it.

"Great hit Zeke, do it again!" Zeke ran towards the wild Pokémon, but as he ran, Revvyn saw the foes teeth begin to glow slightly. Right before Pancham struck the dog, it turned and bit Pancham in the arm. "Pan Pancham!" While the dog was still holding onto Zeke's arm, he lifted his arm up and slammed the Pokémon into the ground knocking it out.

"Good job Zeke, you won!" Revvyn hugged Pancham with pride. Revvyn looked over to see the same thing with Ezra and Mizu. It appears they won as well. "I see you won your first Pokémon battle too, Ezra."

"Did you expect anything else?" Ezra smirked. "Hey, do you know what these Pokémon are?" she asked.

"No idea, but I need to patch up Zeke, he got bit pretty bad, and his arm is bleeding." Revvyn reached into his bag to pull out a gauze when he spotted a red device he had never seen before. He wrapped Zeke's arm then pulled out the strange piece of technology; it had a note sticking out of it.

"If you're reading this Revvyn, it means you've found your Pokédex. The Pokédex is a tool used by trainers to help identify and record data about Pokémon. The reason you have one is to help you along your journey, but also with my research. As you encounter new Pokémon, use this to record data about them, and I'll look over it when you return. Have fun on your adventure! -Grandpa"

"Wow, Ezra did you get one of these too?" Revvyn held up his Pokédex.

"Yeah, I have one right here." She held up her Pokédex. "We should use these to figure out what these Pokémon are." Ezra opened up the Pokédex and pointed it at the unconscious Pokémon.

"Lillipup, the puppy Pokémon. Lillipup are often found in packs and are extremely loyal companions when trained properly. However, if mistreated and abused, they can become vicious and even deadly. Trainers are advised to approach with caution."

"So, these are Lillipup... cool!" Revvyn smiled. "So, do we leave them here or what? Oh, never mind," he exclaimed as the two got up, shook themselves off and ran into the brush.

"It's a shame we don't have any pokéballs or I might have caught one of them, they were so cute!" Ezra giggled.

"Maybe we can catch one on the way back" suggested Revvyn. "Let's keep moving though; maybe we can find some more cool Pokémon along the way."

Revvyn and Ezra trekked through the forest battling many wild Pokémon. They defeated multiple bug types as they were more common in the woods, and they gained a lot of battling experience. As they walked, they started to smell something quite horrid. At first, they thought it was a poison type excreting some gas, but they were horribly mistaken when they rounded a bend and found a flock of Fearow digging into a Lillipup carcass.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Ezra put her hand up to her mouth and gaged. Revvyn heard her take a few steps into the brush and tried to block out the sound of her vomiting. Revvyn didn't know what to do, he didn't want to send Zeke in there for fear of him ending up the same as the Lillipup, but he couldn't stand there and watch.

"Zeke what should we do?" Revvyn's Pancham walked over to one of the smaller trees in the forest and punched right through the trunk sending splinters flying everywhere. Zeke picked up the tree and threw it like a javelin directly at the flock. The sight of a flying tree must have been quite terrifying as all of the birds quickly retreated into the forest. Ezra stumbled out of the brush wiping her eyes. It looked like she coated her skin with white paint she was so pale. Revvyn cupped her face in his hands and worriedly looked into her eyes. She slowly raised her gaze until their eyes met, she quickly wrapped her arms around her friend and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay; they're gone. They won't be bothering us anymore," Revvyn said calmly. "Let's keep going." Revvyn put his arm protectively over Ezra's shoulder and continued through the forest.

Revvyn and Ezra reached the end of the forest and gazed upon the beautiful valley stretched out before them. There were lots of different Pokémon running around playing with each other and flying around, giving off a very peaceful energy. As they walked through the valley, many Pokémon ran up to them, inspecting them with curious eyes and a smile. When they realized there weren't more Pokémon to play with, they merely bounded off to play elsewhere.

"It's beautiful" Ezra exclaimed.

"You're right, it is quite stunning," Revvyn replied gazing at the world set before him. "Hey look, I think I see the town!"

They stopped and gazed upon a different scene, very different from the previous. Pewter city was a mixture of old and modern buildings. The older buildings gave the city a very comforting and inviting feel, while the contemporary gave the city an atmosphere of familiarity. The two raced towards the town, their Pokémon at their heels. When they reached the edge of the metropolis, they collapsed in the grass, heaving and laughing.

"I beat you," Revvyn said mockingly to his equally worn out companion.

"Not a chance, you could only win a race against a slowpoke," Ezra shot back.

"Well, I guess we should look for that museum now." Revvyn walked over to Ezra giving her a hand up. They looked at the closest map to find where the museum was. "It looks like it's a couple of blocks in that direction." he pointed to the north. As they walked through the city, they passed many people who gave them polite smiles and waves. They rounded a corner and saw the domed roof of the museum. The building looked like it was made of sandstone with a very light brown color to it. Big pillars were holding up the large, heavy roof with carvings of Pokémon battles along the border. The windows were huge and lined by rusting iron. To be frank, it looked ancient. "Let's head in!" Revvyn said excitedly.

They could tell it was a museum the moment they walked it because the air smelled even older than the building. Aside from that, there were monstrous skeletons of long since dead Pokémon towering over them. There were also display cases that held strange looking rocks and stones. Some held early versions of pokéballs which seemed extremely clunky compared to today's newer models. Behind all of that was a desk with a surprisingly young man behind it, smiling at the two. He was wearing a grey mining outfit and a bright red helmet.

"It's amazing, isn't it. Relics from the past. It makes you appreciate what we have today. My name is Roark, do you have any questions I can help you with?"

"Umm, hi Roark," Revvyn stuttered "My name is Revvyn, and this is Ezra." He gestured to his left.

"Hello!" Ezra exclaimed.

"I came here today because when I was training with my Pokémon, I discovered a fossil. I didn't know what to do with it, but my grandpa told me to bring it here." Revvyn reached into his backpack and pulled out a large towel. He set it on the counter and unwrapped it revealing the fossil inside.

"WOO-WEE! This is fantastic! Do you know what you have here young man?!" Roark was jumping up and down gleaming at the fossil presented before him.

"Umm… a fossil?" Roe said flatly.

"Exactly! But not just any fossil; this here is a Pokéfossil. That means that I can use this to revive the Pokémon that created this fossil so many years ago!" Roark beamed. "I haven't seen one of these in a while. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you what the Pokémon will be, this fossil is ancient and beginning to fade, I should still be able to revive the Pokémon though. Aside from that, it is in excellent condition. Another observation… the color is nothing I've ever seen before. Most fossils are brown or resemble the color of the soil of which they've been buried. This, however, does not match any color of soil... interesting. Young man, I have a question for you! What would you like to do with this fossil, revive the Pokémon, donate it to the museum for extensive research, or keep it as it sits?"

"Revive the Pokémon of course! I can't wait to see what awesome Pokémon will come out of it. How long will it take?" Revvyn questioned.

"It will take a number of days to complete the revival process. I will have to take my time because of the age of the fossil, but I am very skilled, and I work fast! Check back with me in three days, and I should be done, and you will have a new Pokémon!" Roark grabbed the fossil and disappeared into the back room.

"He was strange," Revvyn chuckled.

"What should we do while we wait for him to finish?" Ezra asked.

"Let's go train and check out the city." Revvyn smiled.

The two ventured around the rest of Pewter city seeing many monuments and statues made out of fancy stones and minerals. Considering the gym leader Brock specialized in rock type Pokémon this didn't surprise either of them. Eventually it came time to turn in, so they went to the Pokémon Center and checked in with Nurse Joy. They both very quickly fell asleep as soon as they got into their room.

* * *

 **3 days later:**

"Roark said he would be done with the fossil today, let's pay him a visit." The pair walked out of the Pokémon center waving to Nurse Joy as they left. They made their way to the museum saying hello to all the people they had met during their stay in the city. When they walked in, they saw Roark smiling from ear to ear. He held up his finger and ran into the back. He came out holding a small blue figure. The two ran over as Roark set the Pokémon down on a pillow on top of the counter. "He hasn't woken up, yet which is good. Your face should be the first he sees." Roark gestured to Revvyn.

Roe stared in wonder at his new Pokémon. His whole body was blue; his jaw had a silver gleam and various silver and white spikes protruding from his head and tail. His little arms had sharp white claws along with his feet. Roe could see that his legs and tail were coiled with muscle as they were the thickest parts of his body. "What type of Pokémon is it?" Revvyn asked.

"It's a Tyrunt. They don't normally come from here, so it's a wonder you found it. Remember a few days ago when I told you that the color of the fossil was strange?" Revvyn nodded. "I believe that was because the Pokémon that created that fossil was shiny." Revvyn looked at Roark obviously puzzled. "Let me explain. A shiny is a natural phenomenon in the Pokémon world when certain conditions are met, an offspring of two Pokémon may be born with a color variation, meaning the color is different from that of the parents. It is extremely rare. A normal Tyrunt would have a brown body with orange highlights instead of a blue body with silver."

"I love him just the way he is. Look! His eyes are opening!" The little Tyrunt slowly cracked open his eyes for the first time. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he first saw a boy with a smile that took up about his whole face. "The first face any Pokémon sees when they are born is quickly burned into their brain as their parent," explained Roark. The little blue beast attempted to stand, but to no avail. His legs were shaky and uncertain until Revvyn reached out to help. "Don't worry little guy. I'm going to take care of you from now on!" With Revvyn's hands stabilizing the Tyrunt's body, he was able to stand and look his father face to face. He took a step forward and nuzzled his massive jaw against Revvyn's cheek. "What do I do now?" Revvyn asked.

"Don't worry; I've set up arrangements for the two of you to stay in the Pokémon Center for another week. Tyrunt needs to be held in a controlled environment for a couple more days until he matures more. I figured you wouldn't want to let him out of your sight so I told the nurse you would need to stay until he was ready to go home with you." Roark said with a smile.

"Wow thank you so much!" Ezra replied astounded.

Revvyn picked up the Tyrunt and cradled him in his arms. He watched as his newest Pokémon slowly fell asleep listening to the gentle beat of his heart. "He's sleepy," Revvyn commented.

"Yes well, newly revived Pokémon typically need lots of rest for the body to finish developing and learn basic functions. I'd give it a week before you start pulling your hair out because he won't sit down." Roark said this chuckling, almost as if he was reminiscing about old times.

"You sure know a lot about all this stuff, Roark," Ezra noted.

"It is, in fact, my job to know these things. However, I do have some personal experience with raising newly born Pokémon." Roark was starting to sound like a proud father. As he spoke, there was a shine in his eye, and he spoke with confidence and pride. He seemed much more mature than when they first brought the fossil in a few days ago.

"You raised a Pokémon yourself?" Ezra question.

"Two, actually. Would you like to see them?"

"Absolutely!"

Roark reached under the counter and pulled out two pokéballs. He pushed the buttons and two red beams of energy shot onto the ground. When the light faded, in front of them stood two very different Pokémon. "I would like you to meet Cranidos and Shieldon. Cranidos, as you can imagine specializes in offensive, physical attacks, namely headbutting." He knocked his fist on Cranidos's blue, and extremely hard head. "Shieldon, on the other hand, is a very defensive Pokémon using his shield like face to block and weaken incoming attacks. The two make a great pair." Roark smiled down at his two Pokémon proudly. "Well, you should get going. I'm sure Nurse Joy is anxious to see your newest Pokémon. I'll be here if you have any questions. Make sure to stop by before you leave."

Revvyn and Ezra both waved as they left heading towards the iconic red roof. Once they entered Nurse Joy squealed with delight. "Bring him here; I want to see the baby!" Revvyn carried his Tyrunt over to the nurse setting him down on the small bed on the counter. "Sweet Mew isn't he the most adorable... vicious looking thing I've ever seen! This is a Tyrunt isn't it?" Revvyn nodded. "Why is he blue? the file Roark sent me has Tyrunt's shown as brown." she questioned dumbfounded.

"Roark said that he is a shiny Pokémon, so he naturally is that color," Revvyn explained, still not fully grasping the concept.

"Oh, shiny of course. I should've guessed. I've only ever seen a couple of shiny Pokémon in the past, so the thought never crossed my mind. Well, you are a fortunate young man, to have such a beautiful Pokémon. I'm going to take him into the back and do a simple routine check up on him, make sure he is healthy. Once I've finished with that, I will take him to our maturation station; basically, it's a heated room with beds for newly born Pokémon to develop in a stable environment. Then you're welcome to come and go as you please, I do recommend you let him rest as he is still very young." With that Nurse Joy picked up the bed and went to do her checkup.

"Does this mean I'm a dad now?" Revvyn asked with a smile.

"Shut up, idiot," Ezra cracked up and smacked Revvyn on the arm.

Over the next week, Revvyn and Ezra regularly checked up on the newly born until he was ready to go out into the world. Once Nurse Joy gave them the okay, she handed Revvyn the pokéball containing his new Pokémon, and they bolted out the door, headed straight for home to tell the professor about their adventure.

On their way home through the forest, they decided to take a different route to avoid the horrific scene from before. As they walked, they ran into the same type of Pokémon they did previously and battled their way through them. Revvyn decided that Tyrunt was still too young to begin battling, so he opted to train Zeke and have Tyrunt observe. Once they made it out of the forest, they ran home to see their grandpa, whom they had been away from for nearly two weeks. They burst through the front door and almost tackled the professor in a hug.

"Hello, my children! It's so wonderful to see both of you. How was your adventure?"

"It was awesome, grandpa. We met lots of nice people and trained a lot!" Ezra explained. "Plus, Revvyn got a cool new Pokémon from his fossil."

"Ah yes. That was the whole reason you set out in the first place wasn't it. Well, my son" Oak kneeled down to Revvyn "let's see this Pokémon, shall we?" he said with a smile.

Revvyn reached to his belt and unholstered the pokéball and pressed the button on its face. A red beam of energy shot down onto the ground revealing a very excited, very blue Tyrunt. "Goodness me! A shiny Tyrunt! Wow, what a beautiful Pokémon."

"How'd you know it was a shiny grandpa?" Revvyn was stunned by how his grandpa instantly knew what his Pokémon was.

"My research demands that I know these things. I've analyzed many different Pokémon breeds, one being Tyrunt. Because of this, I can distinguish nearly every Pokémon from their shiny counterpart."

"You are amazing, grandpa."

"With age, comes knowledge. You will soon learn these things too. Have you given him a name yet?"

"I haven't thought about it that much." Revvyn looked down at his adorable little monster. "I read in the Pokédex that the evolved form was referred to as the king during the time it was alive, so it should be a name deserving of a king... maybe Atriax?" The Tyrunt attempted a smile at his new name, barring his teeth and curling up his lips. Everyone chuckled at the sight. "I'm going to rest up and continue with training tomorrow."

"I think you both have earned a good night's rest." Oak lead them both to the staircase, happily smiling as they made their way to their rooms. "I can't wait to see what you become," he thought to himself.

* * *

 **5 years later:**

Revvyn awoke to the usual sound of his alarm clock blaring. He looked over at the picture of his supposed family on his nightstand.

Revvyn walked downstairs and greeted his grandfather. "Good morning grandpa."

"Good morning my son, how did you sleep?"

"Well enough. I'm just a little nervous to leave home. I'm excited but nervous none the less."

"You're 18 now, and you've trained for almost six years. You are ready."

"I'm ready to go I just need a little while to think, if Ezra needs me tell her I'll be in the meadow," and with that Revvyn walked out, grabbing a couple of bananas and some leftover steak from the night before on the way out.

As Revvyn was walking, he reached to his belt to grab his pokéballs and summoned Zeke and Atriax as he walked. Zeke climbed up his back and rested his head on Revvyn's right shoulder, Atriax content walking beside his trainer. Revvyn peeled one of the bananas and handed it to Pancham and tossed the steak to Tyrunt. They all ate their breakfast in silence as they walked them to the meadow. The gentle wind made the grass wave in front of them, almost as if the pasture was inviting them in. Revvyn walked up the hill and gently sat on the crown of the hill. Zeke hopped down in front of Revvyn smiling and nibbling on his banana. He lightly brushed the hair on top of Zeke's head, taking a bite out of his banana,

"We're going to set out on our journey soon you guys. Are you excited?" Zeke showed his trainer his teeth and pumped his fist into the air. Atriax made a light roar/growl sound. "I'll take that as a yes." Revvyn leaned back and rested his head on his arms, watching the clouds drift across the sky. "I wish I could be as enthusiastic as you. I'm excited I just... I hope I can live up to grandpa's expectations. Grandpa did say my father was one of the strongest trainers of all time. OW, what the hell Zeke?" Revvyn rubbed his cheek after his Pokémon slapped him. Zeke crossed his arms and glared down at his trainer with a disappointed look. "Oh, what is that a challenge? Okay, fine. I'll surpass my father and become Pokémon champion of the world!" Zeke held out his fist and smiled as Revvyn bumped it.

"Hey, Revvyn! It's time to go, are you ready?" Ezra ran up to him giving him a hand up. "I'm so excited to start on our adventure finally! Not only that but we get to explore an entirely new region! It's like a huge vacation but with Pokémon!"

"You talk a lot you know that? Anyway, I think I'm ready to go. How are we getting there anyway? We don't have any plane tickets." Ezra gave him a devious smile and ran off towards the lab. "Damnit, come on guys let's go." He held out his arm as Zeke jumped up and climbed onto his back. They had spent so much time like this, the weight of his Pokémon and basically disappeared. He began to run down the hill chasing after his friend; he knew she thought it was a race so he figured he would beat her one more time before they left home. He picked up the pace and shot past her, making her hair blow in her face. "Hey, no fair!" she pouted. "How is it not fair? You got a head start!" he smiled back. He stopped at the front stairs of the house casually waiting for Ezra to catch up.

"Your legs are longer than mine, that's the only reason you beat me."

"Hey, all I'm hearing are excuses." Both him and Zeke smiled and shrugged their shoulders in sync. "Anyway, you never told me how we were getting to Unova."

"You'll be going there like this." he heard Blue say from the porch. Revvyn turned to see her and his grandpa holding two identical flutes. "I'm riding there on a piece of wood?"

"Patience my child." Oak and Blue lifted the flutes to their mouths and began playing. The sound was beautiful, and every note seemed to touch Revvyn's very soul. He closed his eyes and let the sound take him away. He could feel himself soaring through the air, high above cities, meadows, lakes, and oceans.

When the melody finished, he opened his eyes and stared at the two. "Do I have the ability to fly now or what?" Revvyn questioned with glee. "No, you do not... but they do." Blue pointed up into the sky towards two specks in the air. At least they started out as specks but quickly became two very large Pokémon, one red and one blue. They hurtled towards the house at an incomprehensible speed, flying past as nothing more than a blur. It took a few seconds for the wind to catch up; however, it made up for its slowness with power. The sheer force of the wind was enough to knock Revvyn and Ezra to the ground. The two Pokémon circled the house and stopped next to the porch looking up at Blue and Oak.

"This is how you will be traveling." Blue smiled down at them.

"No way! We get to ride on Latios and Latias?!" Revvyn's jaw nearly hit the ground at the sight of the two legendary Pokémon. They were stunning, and he could feel the raw energy and power radiating off of them. "I barely have any experience as a trainer, how the hell am I supposed to control a legendary Pokémon?" he questioned.

"Ha! Silly boy, you will not be controlling these two! All you have to do is hold on! Hahaha!" Oak laughed hysterically.

"Of course, stupid question." Revvyn awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"There is one last thing we have to do before you go." Oak looked over to Blue, she nodded. Both of them held up their wrists revealing a stone band with a small crystal in the middle. They simultaneously pressed the crystals, and they started to shine. Revvyn felt it before he saw it. The ground rumbled, and he felt an immense amount of energy coming from the two majestic beasts. He watched as torrents of visible energy gathered around them forming a cocoon of stone. Everything was still, the two boulders floating silently in the air. Revvyn saw cracks start to develop on the spheres revealing a bright prism of light on the inside. It looked like the sun was encased in rock and was beginning to break free. The cracks grew, and the energy shooting out of them was insane. Finally, the shells exploded, immediately turning to dust and bathing the whole area in light. When Revvyn could finally see again, the two legendary Pokémon before him had changed. No longer were they red and blue, but a lavender purple color. They almost looked like some sort of aircraft, but they were undoubtedly much faster than any jet.

"That should do it," Oak stated suppressing a smile. His hair had been blown back making him look like a mad scientist. "This is how you will get to Unova."

"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Revvyn was dumbfounded. "What the hell was that anyway. I thought Latios and Latias didn't have evolutions?"

"They don't," Oak replied. "This is something different... mega evolution. A form that makes a Pokémon evolve past its current form, making it much more powerful. This is a temporary change, however, as it requires an obscene amount of energy to maintain."

"That is so cool!" Revvyn shouted with delight. "When can we leave?!"

"After you say your goodbyes."

Revvyn ran up to his grandpa throwing him into a hug. He nearly squeezed the air out of his lungs before letting go. "Thank you for everything grandpa; I'll be sure to send letters and call whenever I can." He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Oak was one of the only family members he had, and he was going to be leaving him for a very long time. Thankfully he would have Ezra along with him, but it was still hard to leave his grandpa. He looked over to see Ezra doing the same with her mother. It must be tough to leave her mom, they did everything together. Blue even helped her train for the most of the last 5 years, but it was for the best that they were leaving. Pidgey's leaving the nest, or whatever the saying is. They waved goodbye one last time before climbing onto the back of the two legendary Pokémon.

"Take them to Unova," Oak stated scratching their chins. They nodded and took to the skies.


End file.
